A Telephone Call
by xXAi no Jibaku SouchiXx
Summary: Hermione calls harry, wondering if she can stay for a while during they're sixth year summer...


**It was Harry's sixth year summer break between his sixth and seventh year. He was in his room reading, vaguely listening to sounds of the house. A faint telephone ring could be heard downstairs. A short while later Harry heard his name.**

"**Harry!" called his uncle. Harry was surprised to hear his name. He closed his book and walked down stairs.**

"**Yeah?" he asked, eying the phone.**

"**Phone call, a girl." He replied slowly. Harry thought a moment, and then he picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?" he said.**

"**Hi Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out clearly. He smiled and was glad she knew how to use a phone properly.**

"**Hey 'Mione! What's up?" he asked casually. He sat down on the couch. Uncle Vernon was eying him suspiciously.**

"**Well you see, my paretns have a major dentist convention in Canada and well, they won't be back in time to send me to Hog- to school, so I wanted to know if I could stay there?" she said. It was all rather fast, but he understood.**

"**Here? Uh, let me ask." He put the phone down and looked over to where Uncle Vernon was standing, he had been looking incredulously at Harry since Hermione called.**

"**What does she want?" he asked. Harry started fidgeting with his shirt.**

"**Well, she needs a place to stay for the next couple of weeks, preferably the rest of the summer because her parents will be away on business for two months." Uncle Vernon was about to say no when suddenly Aunt Petunia burst in.**

"**Harry has a girlfriend?" she practically yelled, her voice was so filled with skepticism he couldn't help but notice. An instant flush rose up in Harry's face.**

"**It's not like that! Me and Hermione are ju-" but he was cut short by Uncle Vernon.**

"**Absolutely not. I won't have any of those, those, magic kind in my house. Not when we already have this one!" he roared.**

"**Oh Vernon, he's finally acting normal, don't ruin it!" she said in a loud whisper. Uncle Vernon started to argue, but changed his mind.**

"**Okay, fine. She'll sleep in your room Harry, we'll set up an extra bed." Harry smiled with happiness. He picked up the phone, Hermione was laughing.**

"**What?" he asked**

"**I heard the conversation, it was hilarious." She said, catching her breath. "So I can come then?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. When are you coming over?" he asked**

"**Tomorrow night. Is that okay?" He turned and asked Aunt Petunia if that was okay, she nodded her head yes.**

"**Sure, you can have dinner with us." He said in a cheery voice.**

"**Right so give me your address and directions."**

"**Oh I'll get Aunt Petunia for that."**

"**I'll get my mom." After the two woman spoke Aunt Petunia hung up the phone. By then Uncle Vernon had left the room.**

"**Harry, go set up a bed in you room for her. There are clean sheets in the closet in the hallway." She left Harry to go make Lunch. Harry went up the stairs and opened the closet. He rummaged around and found light green sheets. He decided those would be for his bed, he needs to change the sheets on it. He found pale yellow ones for Hermione. He then searched for a blanket. He already had a light blue comfortable. He looked on the higher shelves and found a lavender one. He went to his room and made his bed, he then went in the garage to find a cot or something. Uncle Vernon showed up behind him and told him he had a pull out bed under his. Harry went upstairs and checked. It was right there too, he didn't even know it was there. Showed how much he cared about his room, huh. He went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich before he made her bed. An owl was in the middle of the table and seemed to be drowning in Dudley's cereal.**

"**Pig!" Harry yelled as he went to retrieve the small owl. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked furious. He quickly went in the other room and unrolled the slightly soggy letter.**

**_Hey Harry,_**

**_Me and the family are going to visit Bill and Fleur. Mum said they are planning their wedding and that it may be during Christmas break. Anyway, you wont be able to spend the summer with us we will be gone the whole time. Sorry mate. But hey we'll see each other at school okay?_**

**_Ron _**

**He was wondering why she wasn't spending her summer at The Burrow. He threw the letter away, considering it was wet, and went upstairs to make Hermione's bed. When he was finished that he sat down and finished reading the book he had earlier.**

**It was the following day, around four. Harry was thinking to himself. Hmm, she never did say when tonight, maybe Aunt Petunia knows. He got up and went into the living room. He saw Aunt petunia sitting reading the newest fashion magazine no doubt. When she heard him come in her head snapped up.**

"**Did you finish the kitchen?" she asked coldly.**

"**Yes." He replied with no emotion. "Did Hermione say what time she'd be here?" He leaned against the frame of the doorway.**

"**Yes, about seven. Now go make sure the house is in proper order." She said as she went back to reading. But she's coming in three hours, thought Harry. So Harry went around the house cleaning and picking things up. As he dusted the banister to the stairs he checked his watch. 6:47. He finished dusting the banister and went to the kitchen.**

"**What are we having for dinner?" he asked.**

"**Spaghetti and meatballs. Set the table." Aunt Petunia said as she stirred the sauce. Harry set about making the table. After a few minutes Harry heard a car engine, followed by headlights shinning in the front window. She's here, thought Harry. He put down the last fork and went over towards the living room. The doorbell rang. Aunt petunia came out and answered the door.**

"**Hello! You must be Hermione's father." She said in a fake polite voice. Hermione's dad stepped in and set her things down, then he turned and walked back out the door, talking to her mom. Then Hermione stepped through the door. She was wearing a green t-shirt and old blue jeans. Her hair was a medium brown and wasn't so bushy. She looked slightly changed, but not too different thought Harry. Hermione saw Harry and gave him a big hug. He laughed and stepped back after she let him go. **

"**Hey Hermione. Want me to bring your stuff upstairs?" he asked. Aunt petunia was saying goodbye to the Grangers, Hermione looked over and waved them goodbye then turned to Harry. **

"**Sure. Am I sleeping upstairs then?" she asked. Harry grabbed her things and they went up the stairs. **

"**Where am I sleeping?" she asked. Harry glanced over to her and said **

"**My room." He turned and they walked towards his room.**

"**Really?" she paused since they walked into his room.**

"**This ones yours he said pointing to the one with the lavender blanket. Her bed was about four feet away room his since his room was so small. They were both in front of the window facing his closet. He put her things on her bed.**

"**So this is where you're locked up all summer eh?" she said as she sat on her bed. She opened her bag and found a small package. It was a brown rectangular box. He took it and took of the top. There was a layer of white tissue and he peeled it back. He smiled. It was a small golden snitch with silver wings. It was on a silver chain necklace. He looked up into Hermione's expectant face.**

"**Love it." He said. She smiled graciously.**

"**Read it she said. He grabbed it between his forefinger and thumb, it was as big as a skittle. On it's front there were little words, it said Harry Potter on it. **

"**Wicked." He said she laughed and he took it out of the box. He put it on. **

"**I was worried about it at first, I thought you might not the idea of wearing a necklace, but hey, it's quidditch, right?" she said joking. He laughed. Just then Aunt Petunia called them down stairs. Hermione looked at Harry.**

"**Dinner." He said. They went downstairs. As they walked into the dining room, they saw two empty seats across from each other at the table. Uncle Vernon was at the head, Aunt Petunia was at his right, Dudley at left. Then there was an empty seat next to Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He gestured for Hermione to sit next to Aunt Petunia, god only knows what Dudley would do to her if she was next to him. He thought. They took their seats. Diner wasn't so bad, but now that it was over Harry had a whole new thing to be nervous over. Hermione was going to be sleeping in his room, in a bed, four feet away from him. Oh snap, thought Harry. He hoped she'd be comfortable in his small room, now he was started to know what Ron felt like when he was over. He felt as if his house just wasn't good enough for his friends. As Harry cleared the table he told Hermione to go upstairs to get ready. He was done shortly and went upstairs. In the hallway Hermione was walking out of the bathroom into Harry's room, she heard him and turned. **

"**Are you going to take a shower? I hope I didn't use all the hot water." She was drying her hair with a teal towel and had a long sleeve button up pajama shirt that was a navy blue and matching pants. There was some white piping on them for decoration.**

"**Yeah, I was going to go after you were done. Listen, you could sleep on my bed and I could like, sleep with Dudley or something, I mean my room's so small…" he said he wanted her to be comfortable, she was a guest.**

"**No, I won't take your room from you. Also, it'd be weird sleeping alone, it's fine, really." She said with a friendly smile. She turned and went into Harry's room. Harry sighed and got out a dark red towel and took a shower. When he was done he reached for his clothes, only they weren't there. He forgot, he always got them ready, but he must have forgotten with Hermione and all. He wrapped the towel about himself and slowly went down the hall. He peeked around into his room, Hermione wasn't there. He quickly ran in went through his drawers and got his clothes and went back to change. When he was finally done he went back to his room, this time she was there and was on the floor, looking through her suitcase.**

"**Hey I'm done, do you just wanna go to bed now or read or something?" he said and sat on her bed. She looked up at him.**

"**Hey, I like your downstairs bathroom, its very pretty, I liked the sunflower theme. Oh and my toothbrush is now down there, I'll get it in the morning. I feel kind of tired so I guess we'll just go to bed, is that okay?" she stood up and brushed off her pants. Harry got off her bed and went to his. On his way he turned off his lamp. They both settled under the covers, facing each other.**

"**Night Harry."**

"**Night Hermione."**


End file.
